Adventures at the Higurashi Shrine
by MinaPotterUesugi
Summary: Story that tells the story of two young girls spending time with Kagome and solving mysterys...This is the second part of An Unusual Interview written with Aya Honey and


**Adventures at the Higurashi Shrine**

_this story follows **An Unusual Interview** of my Friend **Aya Honey, **we wrote it as a two part story...of course I have her permission to use the character AYA..._

_Original Idea: Aya Honey_

**Written by MinaPotterUesugi**

**CHAPTER ONE : AGAIN AND AGAIN...**

Uff...right after we save our selves from all the danger of the Sengoku Jidai, we decided to ask Kagome more questions and she invited us...

**Kagome**: Hey, you invited yourselves and then chased me all around!

**Aya: **We wanted to see Kouga-kun again!

**Minako: **I'm sure that he already went after Naraku again... that's why...

**Kagome: **You could be right, I went searching for him for a while but I didn't find him anywhere! So I returned home and... there you where...(rolling eyes)

Any way...as we were saying...we went along with Kagome-chan to ALL the places, of course before of that Aya brought her professional camera with us, disturbing a LITTLE to Kagome.

**Kagome:** Hey, do you need to take that Thing (pointing with her finger at IT) everywhere?

**Aya :** Of course I don't wanna miss anything...

**Kagome:** Okay, but keep it silent...(doubtful)

Minako: Why? (trying to look innocent) 

**Kagome: **'cuz we're going to the school, (looks at her watch) and we are already VERY LATE! **Aya: **Cool! I can't wait to meet Eri, Yuka, Ayumi...

**Minako: **... and Houjo-kun (sighs very dreamy)

**Aya:** (searching for her videotapes) Kagome, do you think 20 tapes will be enough?

Kagome faints a little and then somebody catches her in his arms...

**Houjo: **Higurashi, I've heard your heart decease was worst. Are you sure you're good enough to go to school today?

**Minako:** Houjo-kun... (freezed like a statue)

**Kagome:** T-t-than-ks Houjo. I'm better now...(looking a little embarrassed)

**Minako: **(Jumping singing around Houjo and Kagome) I'm So HAPPY, HAPPY, Happy, happy... Kagome gets a look at her that says "Shut Up! Or else..."

Minako lowers her music and gets really quiet.

**Minako:** Kagome, c-c-coul-d you intro-sdsdce him, I mean introduce us to my dear Houjo... I mean to this young men? (with tingling eyes)

**Aya: **(looks at Kagome and tells her quietly) She thinks that Houjo is the reincarnation of bsbsbsbs...

**Kagome: **She what?

**Aya: **bsbsbsbs...

**Minako: **What did you tell Kagome? (with evil eyes)

**Houjo: **(with a WTF face) So, Higurashi we're late why don't we talk about this some other time?...Bye... (runs off like he was chased by a youkai)

**Minako: **(kinda crying) He's gone! And its all you're fault! (Grabs Minako by her throat and tries to kill her)

**Kagome: **STOOOOOP! If You want to come to school with me you will have to behave!

Minako and Aya really scared nod with the heads at Kagome

**Minako Aya:** Yes we promise to behave, Ma'am! (Like two little soldiers)

We arrived at Kagome's School...

**Kagome: **Finally... we make it. (opening the door of her class) But do you pretend to go inside too?

**Aya: **Yes, we´re up to catch AALLL(spreading her arms widely) that happens to you whole day long...

**Minako: **Yes, we have the Holy Mission to record ALL you´re movements for the Otakus of the world... (With flowers and stars in the background)

**Kagome: **I think You two are overreacting a little! (Sighs really tired) Let´s go in...

**Yuka, Eri Ayumi: **Kagome, how are you? Do you know what happened to Houjo-kun?

**Kagome: **No, what´s wrong?

**Ayumi: **He's missing! Nobody can find him...

**Kagome:** But we just saw him a while ago...

**Eri: **Ooohh, You saw him, and what about that violent guy you're in love with?

**Yuka:** It'll be better for you to go out with Houjo and to forget all about that two timing boy!

**Aya: **Here it comes... countdown for Mina's Total Rage Discharge...3...2...1...

**Minako: **WHAT! I WON'T LET YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY LOVELY INUYASHA! I WILL DEFEND HIM! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HIT ME!

Mina's pulling out of her backpack two boxing gloves...

**Aya: **She really took those gloves to heart! I regret giving her them as a gift...

Mina starts jumping around like boxing and trying to avoid imaginary punchs from Yuka... Meanwhile...

**Yuka, Eri Ayumi:** (to Kagome) Who are these girls?

**Kagome: **Mmm... they're... two reporters: Aya and Minako... who are following me...

**Ayumi: **Why are they doing that?

**Kagome: **I honestly don't know! (looking at us with scary eyes, like saying "If you say anything about Inuyasha I will kill you")

Aya is trying to stop Minako from getting hurt, but Ayumi tries to call her by touching Minako slightly in the arm...and... 

**Minako: **ouch! That hurted me...! (starting to cry) Aya! She's mean to me! (pointing at Ayumi) ATTACK HER!

**Aya: **There...there...(patting Minako in the back) I told you not to start a fight again after you got beaten by a 10 year old kid!

**Minako: **Ok! I won't fight again, if you promise me not to sing! He he..

**Aya: **What's that supposed to mean? I though you said I had a pretty voice at the karaoke!

**Minako: **(looking nervous) I only said it because...I didn't wanna to hurt your feelings...

**Aya: **Wait a second! Where's everybody?

To be continued...


End file.
